


A place to impulsively make the call.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [23]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missed Call, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Penelope was dialing her phone before she was even all of the way into her apartment, grumbling under her breath as she dumped her things and went in search of a drink.





	A place to impulsively make the call.

** A place to impulsively make the call. **

Penelope was dialing her phone before she was even all of the way into her apartment, grumbling under her breath as she dumped her things and went in search of a drink. Something hard. It went to voicemail and she frowned, debating. If she didn’t leave a message, he’d be in a panic when he called back. And he would call back, she knew that, the moment he discovered the missed call. But if he was freaking out, she wouldn’t be able to get through to him. If she left a message, he might put it off. The line beeped and she made a decision.

“Hey, Hotch… Aaron. It’s me. Look, this morning I said I knew some things were wrong and I just… I was serious about that, if you need anyone _ever_ to talk to, I’m here.” She drew a breath. “I’m here and I’m waiting, okay? My phone is always on, you know that and… You’re never bothering me.” She tried to think of something else, but came up empty. “Have a good night.”

Tossing the phone aside, Penelope poured wine into a glass. She wanted him to just open up for once.


End file.
